


Bait and Switch

by Christophertherobin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I should have posted this so long ago cuz I love Caitlyn/vi, I'm so trash for deductive skills being used against someone to seductive effect, They talk about doing the frick frack but nothing happens aside from some foreplay I think, and that whole dynamic, hence the teen rating, lemme know if that should change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: Caitlyn's found herself saddled with a case to crack. Puzzles, riddles, and dead languages? Child's play for someone of her skill. None of her training prepared her for what she'd find, however...





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old piece, so I'm not entirely sure how good it is. However, I can't help posting it because the overall concept is just too good to pass up.

Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, was not having a good day. A clue was brought in by her partner Vi, leading her off on what she hoped was a lead towards the notorious thief only known as “C”. She’d been hunting “C” for at least two years now, traveling around Valoran in the hopes of finding some lead, some shred of evidence that would put her on the trail of putting that bastard behind bars. She’d been following a string of clues all day: puzzles involving the geography and history of Piltover, riddles solved by knowledge of popular culture far and wide (for which Caitlyn had required newspapers, magazines, and Vi’s keen ear for gossip), and even a clue crudely written in Summoner runes. Whoever was leaving the clues was a master at deception, aside from their woeful knowledge of a near dead language. Caitlyn had to admit, she was impressed. 

Vi had other leads she needed to look into, so the pair agreed to split up. Caitlyn’s trail led her to a clerk’s office and then out into a forest near Piltover, where the trees had long ago been nurtured to grow enormous and provide the nearby city state with a near limitless supply of lumber. The great hollows that formed in the trees proved to be beneficial to the criminal elements of Piltover, however, giving them a myriad of hideaways and secret cache locations. In her fight against crime, Caitlyn had come up with a brilliant suggestion: start settling the lumber workers in homes in the forest, specifically in the trees. Soon, it became a game to the workers to unearth as many caches as they could, and the crooks’ hideaways withered as their supplies dwindled. Looking at the lights in the trees put a smile on the Sherriff’s face. She’d done good work, then. And she’d done good work today. She’d find out who was behind this and bring them to justice, if need be. Granted, the perpetrator had done nothing wrong, as of yet. Only time would tell. She stopped before house made near the stump of the tree. She glanced at the clue again. This was the place. She unslung her rifle from her back, bracing it against her shoulder. She took relaxed breaths, honed over years of practice to calm her nerves and steady her aim. She snuck into the house with light steps, wary eyes scanning for traps or tripwires.   
As Caitlyn stepped lightly into the hollow of the tree, she found a decently spacious room, lit by candles. Across the room, sitting upside down in a chair, was her partner, Vi. Vi’s hextech gauntlets were sitting politely in the corner.  
“I see you’ve finally caught up to me, cupcake. Never doubted you for a second.” She purred, bending up to hide her face before lying back upside-down with a rose in her mouth and a wink at the Sherriff of Piltover. Caitlyn felt her mouth running dry, her pulse pounding in her ears as she tried to compute what was going on.   
Vi waited a few seconds before inelegantly rolling over, out of the chair. The rose had vanished.  
“Uh, this doesn't have to be what it looks like you don’t want it to be, boss.” She threw out quickly, stepping closer to Caitlyn but gesturing to the small table.  
“There’s just some sandwiches on the table, we can go over other case reports, uh, pretend this never happened.” She finished nervously, taking another step, gauging Caitlyn’s reaction. All this time, following the clues, Caitlyn had expected a few things. Vi wanting a day off, maybe. Perhaps just ‘C’ messing with her. She’d expected to give a quiet lecture or, at worst, disarm a bomb or feel like she wasted her time. This was not something she knew how to deal with.  
As Vi stepped towards her, she finally noticed what her partner was wearing. A vibrant red dress fitted to the curves of her body. In contrast to Vi’s normal outfit, the dress completely covered her torso, but it was bare around her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her toned shoulders, arms, and legs. Caitlyn felt an urge to run a hand along them, to feel their firmness when taut and how they shifted while Vi moved. Vi stepped further closer, and Caitlyn’s eyes moved elsewhere, trying to reign herself in.   
She couldn’t help noticing one strap covering one side of Vi’s neck. She’d seen the style of dress at parties, and more than one couple employing its benefits to the maximum. Any marks on the neck could be easily hidden by parting one’s hair, and the style was seen as Piltover’s top fashion choice. Vi’s bright pink hair wasn’t long enough to cover her neck, but it was parted to the side covered by her dress, leaving one side of her neck bare. Does she expect me to go that far? Perhaps not expecting, but simply testing her. All these little details, another person might see them for what they were and piece them together, but Caitlyn was practically guaranteed to see the deeper meaning. And considering how carefully crafted Vi’s look was, there was no denying it was all intentional. Vi wanted to romance her.   
And as Vi stepped closer, and Caitlyn was able to smell a perfume of Ionian blossoms, a desire she had never felt brought itself to the forefront of her thoughts.. She was used to the sweet, calming scent emanating from a cup of hot tea. In this case, however, she preferred it on Vi. Her partner, now just a step away, wearing bright pink lipstick to complete this perfect look that was parts beautiful and feminine and just, Vi.   
She felt her knees quivering, overwhelmed by the feast for her senses and torn. Caitlyn had always been a woman of duty, a woman of the law. She had to be more than great, she had to be the best Sheriff Piltover had ever seen. Any other woman, presented with this situation, would have given into their desire by now. I can’t. I have to be better. She had to leave, but she was too unstable in her feet.   
She tried to talk, to tell Vi that no, she couldn’t accept this, that she had a duty to the people of Piltover, to be ever vigilant and focused and oh Vi’s hand is on her side and another is caressing her face and they’re so close right now that their lips are almost touching…  
“Are you okay, Cait?” Vi whispered, both incredulous and concerned. The sound was too much. Hearing her name on Vi’s lips, having all but one of her senses set on fire by Vi’s actions blocked out every directive from her mind except one: taste.  
Her lips crushed Vi’s, her kisses were feverish but accurate snatching the lipstick and leaving marks all over Vi’s face. Vi chuckled at the touches, unused to this kind of treatment from anyone. Caitlyn didn’t care, she just wanted to kiss Vi as much as possible, be as close as possible. A thought crossed her mind and she took to it, jumping and wrapping her legs around Vi’s waist, still locking lips. She felt an odd pleasure from the contact and couldn’t help but want more. Vi’s arm wrapped around her waist and and her hand moved to support her butt. A gentle squeeze made her moan into Vi’s mouth, eliciting one in return from her partner. Caitlyn wanted more of that, and began kissing down Vi’s cheeks to the bare side of her neck.  
“Cait…” Vi sighed her name, expecting what was going to come next. Caitlyn had seen enough hickeys on quarreling lovers to know how they were made. She’d always questioned their purpose before now, but as Vi moaned and bucked her hips in response to Caitlyn sucking on her neck, she could see their purpose quite clearly.  
“I’m… Not sure you want to go down that road…” Vi whispered, moving back against a tree root to support herself. Caitlyn just kept on sucking quietly and ground her hips against Vi’s waist. Finally, the sensations became too much and Vi slid back onto the ground, moaning quietly. By now, Caitlyn had eight hickies on Vi’s neck and shoulder and was now working on number nine.   
“Vi?” She asked quietly after she was finished. Vi grunted, grinning in the candlelight.  
“That… Wow. You just blew my mind, cupcake.”  
“You started it.” Caitlyn replied simply, going to work on hickey number ten.  
“Cait, ah, ha, damn. You catch on quick, don’t you?”  
“You… of all people should… Know that.” Cait replied in between kisses.  
“I thought you were going to explode for a minute there. You were just standing there, like a statue, only you were turning more red by the minute… damn this feels good.” Caitlyn was grinding her hips against Vi and kissing her neck and shoulders.  
“Isn’t this ah… Your first time? How in Hell are you so uh... good at mmm this? Gah, Cait, not, fair, fuck!” Caitlyn had shifted from sucking to bites and back again, noticing that Vi’s ear were missing its usual studs. She began to suck on Vi’s earlobe, forcing Vi to call foul.  
“I think you went too far with your clues, my dear Vi. Now I know every contrast serves a purpose.” She grinned, stopping for a moment so they could both catch their breath.  
“So. You liked it, huh?” Vi grinned too, pleased with herself. “I figured the opening was enough to say ‘hey, let’s bang”, but I wanted to go the extra mile. For you. You’re amazing, Cait.” Vi finished, blushing. Caitlyn smiled sadly, reality firmly establishing itself again.  
“Vi… I shouldn’t. I owe it to Piltover, to keep them safe. I need to find C. I can’t… I can’t let myself get distracted with you. I need to be the best…” She caught another whiff of Vi’s perfume and kissed her on reflex. She'd fallen hard for this woman, her partner, who knew her better than anyone else did. Vi chuckled softly, caressing her face so they could see eye to eye.   
“You gotta sleep, right?” She asked. Caitlyn raised a skeptical eyebrow and nodded. Vi began to fidget with the Sheriff’s hat, the rose having reappeared in her hands now. Caitlyn helped her fit it snug, blushing slightly more from the gesture. “You gotta take meals every now and then?” Caitlyn nodded again, happy that the rose stayed in place.  
“Good. That’s the time we can take like this. Wrapped up together, having sex, being us. Those times, it’ll be Caitlyn and Vi.  
Outside of those times, we’ll be the Sheriff and her rebellious Deputy. You don’t have to give up anything to be with me, Cait. Hell, I want to catch C too, and that bitch Jinx. But I also want a life with you.” She smiled. “Guess I’ve gone domestic.” Caitlyn thought for a moment.  
“Are you sure you’d be all right? I don’t usually have time for… this.” She whispered, touching her forehead to Vi’s. Vi grinned, her cockiness showing.  
“Trust me, I’ve been taking care of myself for a while. And the way you pounced on me like that will take care of me for a while longer. Hot damn.” They both laughed at that. They kissed each other gently now, the fever gone but the passion burning hot.  
“Really, anything beyond reciprocation is just a bonus.” Vi whispered, nuzzling against Caitlyn’s cheek and nipping at her ear.  
“You went to all that trouble, and the most you hoped for was for me to want to date you?” Caitlyn asked skeptically. Vi chuckled.  
“Hoped for, well, now that’s a whole different ball game.” She replied, leaning into Caitlyn’s ear. Her breath tickled. Her voice dropped low and sultry, making Caitlyn’s heart speed up. “If I’m being honest… I’m hoping to have such great sex tonight that entire town of Piltover knows who the Sheriff is with and that they know she’s the best damn lover this side of Valoran.” Caitlyn shuddered pleasantly at the thought, her imagination going into overdrive. Vi continued.  
“I’m hoping you fuck me so hard that King Jarvan over in Demacia can hear me screaming your name.” Fucking Vi? She began to feel anxious at the thought. She wasn't even really sure how two women had sex. But she couldn’t deny that she was excited to find out. She felt a heat in her heart and just below her stomach. Her underwear felt wet and she had no idea why, but she felt good. She felt like she wanted this, and she knew that was important. Her reverie was cut short as Vi began to lift her off the ground, and she gasped in surprise.  
“I think you’re overthinking things, cupcake.” Vi quipped with a grin. “Listening now?” Caitlyn nodded, her arms wrapped around Vi’s shoulders for support as her partner walked forward. She had never been in control of this situation, and that made her feel anxious, especially now. What else was Vi going to say? What else did she hope for?  
“Lastly, and most importantly.” She whispered in that sultry voice that made Caitlyn’s mind race with all thoughts of bad ideas that both excited and terrified her. “Is that I hope you enjoy this, and that you feel comfortable, and loved, and happy.” In one fluid motion, Caitlyn was laid down on a soft mattress. Her hat was askew, her clothes and hair a mess, and her partner (girlfriend, she corrected) had kiss marks all over her face, purple bruises on her neck, and a dirt stained dress. Yet as Vi laid over her and they kissed again and again, she couldn’t believe how she’d wanted anything more than this.


End file.
